


Stress Fucking

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mostly Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, a mix of fluff and smut, filthy as heck smut, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ngahh... Tada-ahh! Tada... shi...” </p><p>--</p><p>Hiro knew he should let his brother get some well-deserved sleep after finals week, but he's one spoiled little brat so fat chance of that happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic i've ever posted online omg (so comments and criticisms are very much accepted to help me improve for your entertainment).
> 
> i've only been a lurking fan in tumblr for the longest time but... i guess i wanna show fellow hidashi fans that there are still some of us who refuse to give up on this beautiful ship despite the tragedy of deleted blogs and haters. i've made myself at home in the dumpsters and there's no way i'm leaving.
> 
> enjoy! <3

Hiro loved being fucked silly into the mattress.

 

On the other hand, Tadashi was the perfect big brother. He loved his younger brother like he should, looked out for his best interests, worried about him, protected him, coddled him, and often treated him as gently as he possibly could during intimate moments. He would caress Hiro with the softest of touches, hold him as if he were something fragile. Hiro sometimes _hated_ it.

 

Tonight was different, however.

 

Tadashi was finally home after spending nearly the whole week cooped up in his nerd lab. The stress of finals caught up to him, made obvious by the bags under his eyes, the stubble on his chin, and his unruly hair. After a simple greeting and a tired smile sent Hiro's way, Tadashi went straight to his side of the room and collapsed face first on his bed. Hiro knew his brother was exhausted beyond words, knew that he should've let him catch up on some well-deserved sleep, but he didn't. He couldn't help it. Tadashi just looked so _hot_ even when stressed and a bit ragged and Hiro was a growing boy with his own needs. He missed his brother dearly. Besides, Tadashi spoiled him rotten and he knew his older brother wouldn't be able to say no anyway.

 

So Hiro stood up from his seat in front of his computer and made his way towards the older Hamada, plopping himself down on the soft light blue comforter. He wiggled his way under his brother's arm with a huge smile on his face. “Hey, Tadashi, you're not even gonna wash yourself? You're disgusting.”

 

Tadashi felt a head of fluffy hair tickling his nose and cheeks. He groaned at the disturbance, but also couldn't help but chuckle at the teasing statement. He could never stay annoyed at his brother for too long. He tightened his hold around Hiro's shoulders, shuffling groggily so he could change their positions, pulling Hiro to his chest and burying his face into the soft mop of hair. Tadashi inhaled deeply, taking in the clean scent of Hiro's shampoo. The presence of his younger brother in his arms soothed him instantly. “And now I'm passing all the germs to you, genius.”

 

“Gross,” Hiro crinkled his nose, but his smile never disappeared. He struggled and wiggled in his brother's strong hold, nuzzling his neck, leaving light kisses here and there until his face leveled with Tadashi's. He booped their noses together, mumbling softly, “I missed you though.”

 

And when Tadashi smiled and opened his mouth to reply how he's missed Hiro too and probably apologize for barely being home the past week, Hiro wasted no time to press their lips together. Tadashi's eyes widened in surprise, caught off guard for the briefest moment, but he didn't stop, didn't pull away, didn't resist when Hiro's tongue entered his parted lips to meet with his own.

 

And somewhere along the way, something in Tadashi just snapped.

 

“Ngahh... Tada _-ahh!_ Tada... shi _..._ ”

 

Hiro's moans rang in his ears, making his blood sing, pumping reserved energy he didn't know he still had into his muscles, making him forget just how tired he was. His hips moved faster, thrusted harder, causing Hiro to clutch tightly against the pillow cushioning his head. The filthy sounds of sex resonated in their shared room – Tadashi's groans, Hiro's screams, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the squelching noises of Tadashi's cock repeatedly entering Hiro's lubed hole, and the creaking of the bed. It was a blessing that aunt Cass was staying over at a friend's a few blocks down the street. They were free to make as much noise as they wanted tonight without worrying of being caught in the act.

 

Tadashi moved Hiro's legs to rest over his shoulder. Leaning his upper body forward, he placed his elbows on both sides of Hiro's receptive body, locking Hiro's legs between their chests, his biceps clenching to support his weight. His pace never faltered and his cock continued to stretch Hiro's walls, pummeling into his abused prostate, leaving the younger Hamada whimpering incoherently at the delicious change in position and the never ending onslaught of pleasure. Hiro was so tight around him and he looked absolutely delectable. Tadashi was so hungry for him.

 

Covered with a thin sheen of sweat, Hiro's body seemed to glow under the low light of the lampshade beside them. Strands of thick hair were sticking to his forehead, half-lidded eyes were hazed and glassy with tears at the edges, peeping out of his swollen, parted lips was the adorable gap between his two front teeth as he panted, his face was flushed a bright pink, and his neck, shoulders and chest were peppered with fresh bruises and love bites. He'd come twice already. Hence, the copious amount of cooling and drying cum on his stomach.

 

Nonetheless, he was young with a nearly nonexistent refractory period so his cock was still hard and bobbing on his stomach, in synchronization with Tadashi's harsh thrusts.

 

Tadashi smirked almost ravenously, a rare expression on his usually calm and friendly face. Hiro's body shivered with both anticipation and excitement for the underlying promise that smirk held. It meant Tadashi's control was completely out of the window.

 

“You love this, don't you, baby brother?” Tadashi groaned, leaning in closer until his lips met the skin of Hiro's neck. “You love having my cock fucking that cute little ass of yours, don't you? Such a naughty big baby,” he cooed, thrusting even harder.

 

His words reduced Hiro into a mewling, moaning mess. _Yes. Yes, he did love it when Tadashi lost control like this._ Tadashi never even cursed in his presence, never pushed the boundaries during sex for fear of hurting Hiro. Even though his position was slightly uncomfortable with his body bent at the waist due to his legs locked against both of his and Tadashi's chests, Hiro didn't mind. Mindblowing pleasure continuously overrode the pain as Tadashi never ceased the onslaught against the bundle of nerves inside him.

 

It wasn't long before he once again felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. “ _N-Nii-_ ” Hiro gasped, wrapping his arms around Tadashi's neck and fisting short strands of soft hair, “Nii-chan, please! I'm – ahh! I'm so close! _Nii-chan!_ ”

 

Tadashi loved it when Hiro called him that. He was weak to Hiro's cuteness, found it endearing whenever he called him by that term. Judging by his erratic thrusts and the sweet ache in his lower abdomen, Tadashi knew he was close to coming as well. Pressing his lips against Hiro's ear, nipping on the exposed lobe.

 

“That's right, baby,” he whispered. “Ngh... Come for me, Hiro.”

 

And so, he did.

 

Hiro screamed Tadashi's name, cum spurting out of his cock and sticking onto his and Tadashi's stomachs. Tadashi followed suit with a loud groan, closing his eyes to see white light behind his lids at the mind-numbing pleasure, thrusting balls deep into Hiro, coating the insides of his brother with his hot, sticky cum.

 

For a moment, they panted heavily against each other – Hiro's shaky breaths brushing against the hair on Tadashi's temple, and Tadashi's warm breaths slightly tickling the crook of Hiro's neck. With a soft grunt, Tadashi let Hiro's legs fall on the bed just as he collapsed on the space beside his brother. It didn't take long for him to wrap his arms against the slender, growing figure of his brother though, laying both of them on their sides. Hiro was so soft and warm and he fit so perfectly against him. The exhaustion of countless sleepless nights and hours of studying and finishing projects finally took its toll and Tadashi instantly felt himself weaken. He was so close to falling asleep until the younger Hamada moved slightly to get comfortable, causing Tadashi's fingers to brush against the crease of Hiro's ass. He felt the wet, viscous mixture of lube and semen leaking out of Hiro's hole and trickling down his thighs and onto the bed sheets.

 

“Oh, Hiro...” Tadashi groaned sleepily, making groggy attempts of moving out of the bed. “We need to... get you cleaned up.”

 

Hiro's hand was on his arm in an instant, pushing him back down on the bed. On normal days, it would have been a difficult task what with Tadashi being bigger and stronger than he was, but not tonight. Tadashi was just too tired.

 

“Not this time, Tadashi. You need to sleep.”

 

“But–” Tadashi was stubborn, still trying to protest. He was unable to resist once a pillow was under his head though and Hiro pulled the comforter over the both of them, his eyes already closed. Hiro knew he had won when Tadashi started grumbling and pouting, looking like a dejected, sleepy puppy. Hiro quietly giggled at the sight. “Hiro...”

 

“Shh, it's okay. I'm okay.” Hiro reassured him, snuggling back into his brother's arms to rest against the welcoming muscles of that well-built chest of his. “Besides,” he spoke softly, voice taking up a teasing tone as he continued, breathing against Tadashi's collarbone, “I like having Nii-chan's cum inside of me.”

 

Tadashi managed to pinch Hiro's butt in response before sleep knocked him out completely. The last thing he heard was Hiro's soft chuckling and maybe even a sweet little “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my blog is new and i'm pretty awkward but let's be friends on tumblr please? :3
> 
> http://frolickingangels.tumblr.com/


End file.
